Truths and Illusions
by amal-rukia
Summary: The power to change time and history might seem like a blessing, but the truth is, its a curse. Max tried to use her powers to make Chloe happy, but for what cost? She ended up in an illusion that she created. Post Episode 3. Pricefield.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I'm kinda broken over episode 3's ending, so i wanted to write down how i feel! This is a quick story that came to me, it might stay as one chapter, or I could write more, I don't know, you guys tell me! ^^ Hope you like it!**

* * *

Max forgot how to breathe.

She did not expect this. She expected to see her friend happy, energetic, carefree… but not like this. Never like this.

Chloe did look happy to see her, however, that happiness broke Max's heart.

" _Why are you smiling at me? I did this to you. I did this to you."_ Max thought, her hear aching with the guilt, and by some sort of miracle, she remembered how to speak.

"Chloe." She said, forcing a smile.

"Took you long enough to come home, Max." Chloe chuckled. Her voice sounded sore, as if breathing hurts, and yet, it sounded like music to the brunette's ears. She sounded happy.

"Come in Max." William smiled at her, before leading his daughter inside.

She came in, her eyes widening at the drastic change in the house. The old furniture was replaced, the house was painted, it was the contrast of the original one, it looked happier.

"The house looks a bit different from the last time you've seen it." Chloe stated with a grin. "That spot didn't change." Her gaze turned to the wine spot they tried to get rid of as kids, Max couldn't help but smile.

"So, how was Seattle?" The blonde asked, her eyes sparkling with curiosity and eagerness to hear about it.

"It was nice." Max answered. "But I was a bit lonely without my bodyguard." She said smiling. It wasn't a lie. It didn't feel the same without her best friend.

"Well, you know, maybe next time don't leave your best friend behind? I got bored without you." Chloe joked, however, her words stabbed Max's heart.

The time travel could feel her heart shattering into pieces. It was breaking slowly, and the regret was eating her inside out, like a poison, burning her veins.

She felt as if she will breakdown at any minute.

This is Chloe, _her_ Chloe. The one she grew up with, made promises about travelling the world with. However, her thoughts wandered to the blue haired Chloe, the one who lost everything. The one she told about her powers, the one who was going to help her make the world bow, her partner in time and crime.

They are both Chloe, and even though they are different, Max did not want to leave any of them behind. Not again.

"I missed you." Chloe stated, her smile turning into a frown. "Mom and Dad thought that we'd never see you again… but I knew you'll come back."

That was when the photographer felt something inside her break, shattering into shards of glass.

She hugged her best friend, and as much as she wanted to tighten her grip, to feel that she was still here, she was afraid that she would cause even more harm to her.

"I missed you so much." She admitted. She didn't tell _her_ Chloe how she felt, she didn't tell her how much she regretted leaving five years ago. "I'm so sorry. If I could go back to that day, I would have never left."

How ironic it is to be able to control time and change history, and yet she can't change the one thing she regretted the most.

If she had stayed, if she was there to comfort her after William's death, would things be different?

She couldn't help but wonder.

"Max?" Chloe was confused, she could feel the brunette shaking. Her best friend senses told her that something is wrong, even after five years, she could tell when something is really bothering her friend. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Max stated and pulled away, her hands were still on the blonde's shoulders. She smiled, but the pain in her eyes was too much that Chloe could see it clearly. "I'm fine as long as you're here."

To Max, this was the only truth in this illusion full of lies.


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter is here! I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

Spending time with the Price family again felt too good to be true.

Joyce was pleased to see Max again and insisted that she stays for dinner.

It felt as if nothing happened, as if everything was fine. The photographer would glance at William every now and then, afraid that he'd disappear. His death hurt her almost as much as it hurt her best friend. He was the flame that ignited her love for photography.

The sight of Chloe happy again, with both her parents warmed her heart and made her wish that the moment would last forever, however, deep inside, she felt lost here.

Everything was different, _she_ was different.

Max did not belong here.

Once she went back to the dorms, the warmth was gone, it was replaced by emptiness.

"I'm in the vortex club. Victoria and Nathan are my friends… Warren doesn't recognize me anymore, David is a bus driver…. And I indirectly caused Chloe to become handicapped." Max shook her head as she thought about the damage she caused.

Her hand reached for the door knob but stopped midway.

She didn't know what to expect anymore.

"Take a deep breath Max. You can do it." She reassured herself before going into her room. "Wowser… this can't be my room." She looked at her surroundings and examined every object. There were pictures of her with Victoria and Nathan –which she looked at with disgust- along with ones from the vortex parties.

To her relief, her old camera was there. "Glad I didn't replace that…"

She then checked her wardrobe and frowned at her 'new' clothes. "This is not my style, and who wears white trousers? Ew."

She then decided to check her laptop and the first thing that caught her attention was an email from Victoria.

 _Hey Mad Max, how are you holding up? You were acting strange earlier. I'm worried about you, but I won't blame you. This week is so fucked up! From the whales dying to what happened to Kate… Max, I still can't believe we drove her to suicide… It was just to make her pay for those posters she made, I didn't want her to die… God, what have we done…?_

"No… No way! No!" Panic took over the photographer as she looked for info about her friend. "Please be alive… please let this be a stupid joke… _please_." She froze as she saw the news.

" _ **Blackwell student commits suicide."**_

 _No…_

Max fell off her chair due to the shock. Her eyes remained glued to the screen.

"I… I bullied her…." She muttered to herself as a tear ran down her cheek, followed by more, each running down like a waterfall. "I made her jump… I killed Kate…"

She tried to get up, but her whole body started shaking. "I didn't do this… this… this isn't me!" She tried to convince herself, despite knowing that she is not the same person in this timeline.

It was too much. Things weren't supposed to go this way.

Everything was supposed to be perfect.

Chloe was supposed to be happy and healthy.

Warren was supposed to be her friend.

Victoria and Nathan were supposed to hate her.

Kate was supposed to be alive.

Max wasn't supposed to be this kind of person…

" _You're right. This is not you."_ A voice echoed in her head, followed by dizziness that made her lose her balance.

Max grasped her head and moaned in pain. Her nose started bleeding again.

"I saved Kate… She's alive… this never happened." She told herself as she struggled to get up. She managed to grasp her bag. She looked for her pictures from the original timeline, but she found nothing, not even her journal.

"No… no no! I have to go back! This can't happen! I want to go back!"

" _Get out of here. This is not your life! You don't belong here! These are not_ _ **your**_ _choices, these are not_ _ **your**_ _friends! You can't take over someone else's life!_ _ **Get out!**_ _"_

She heard it again, that voice… it was so far away, but it was familiar, way too familiar.

"I'm trying!" She looked through her things, hoping to find something, anything that could make her undo her choice. "Please… anything. If only I didn't tell Chloe about Rachel and Frank… if only…" She shook her head as she tried not to faint. "Fuck this power… It doesn't mean shit!"

Max finally gave up, and the only thing that she saw was darkness.

"Max?"

She opened her eyes a bit, her vision was blurry, but she could faintly see someone talking to her and shaking her.

"Max hang on! I'll get some help!"

"Wait!" Max whispered loud enough for the person to hear her. She managed to grab their wrist. "Don't go."

As her vision started to improve, she saw hazel eyes staring down at her, full with concern.

* * *

 **I hope Kate is alive in the new timeline :(  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**There it is! Sorry it took so long!  
**

* * *

Hazel eyes…

That was the only thing she managed to see before her vision weakened again.

She felt an arm around her pulling her up.

The person was talking to her, but she hardly heard a word. She lost all awareness of her surroundings, and everything felt so distant.

A sharp pain ran through her body, as if some force was pulling her soul out.

Pull.

 _Push._

It was pulling her out while she tried to fight back and eventually, she gave up, and everything faded into darkness.

 _She felt lost looking at the children around her, playing, laughing, and showing off their costumes…_

 _She looked at her clothes and blushed in embarrassment._

 _While girls dressed as princesses, she was dressed as a pirate._

 _Isn't that weird?_

 _No wonder none of the kids talked to her._

" _You're a pirate too?" A melodic voice pulled her back to reality. A blonde girl dressed as a pirate was staring at her. She wore an eye patch on one her right eye. She had the brightest smile Max ever saw._

 _The brunette nodded slowly, surprised that someone would acknowledge her existence._

" _You don't talk much, huh?" The blonde girl said, a sot chuckle escaping her lips. "My name is Chloe." She introduced herself._

" _I'm Max." The brunette answered._

" _Wanna play?" Chloe asked happily._

 _That was the first time Max didn't feel alone._

Max woke up with the worst headache she ever had. She groaned and looked to the side. She saw a figure sitting on the couch.

Once the person noticed that she was awake, she rushed to her side.

"Are you okay?" The person asked with concern.

Max's eyes widened as she recognized the person. "Rachel?" She whispered, wondering if this was all a dream.

"You look like you saw a ghost." Rachel joked. "You got me hella worried, Max. Your door was unlocked and you were laying on the floor, with your nose bleeding." She explained, looking a bit nervous.

Max smiled at her use of words. _"So that's where Chloe learned it from."_ She thought. "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me." She stated tiredly. She couldn't tell her that this was a side effect of her powers. She did create a new timeline after all.

"Do you feel better now?" Rachel asked.

"I feel like I've been run over by a truck." The brunette answer, making the other girl wince at the statement. The photographer took a better look at the girl. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a hoodie, unlike what her original self would wear. She was avoiding eye contact as much as she could and looked really nervous.

It was as if they switched places.

How ironic.

"Thank you for helping me, and sorry for worrying you."

Rachel then smiled and got up. "You're welcome, and if you need anything, you know where to find me." She said before leaving to her dorm.

Max sighed and stared at the ceiling. "What a crazy day." She thought, trying to forget about Kate and Chloe for a moment.

"Can't you just go back?" The voice in her head come back, making her sit up and look around.

"Oh my god, am I going crazy?" She thought to herself, and ran her hand through her hair.

"No, you're not, however, you took over my body, so you owe an explanation."

"What the-?" Max's eyes widened. She felt dizzier with every new revelation. Each one hit her harder than the previous one.

"You're…"

"I'm Max."

"Holy shit."

A thought came to her, making her panic. "Wait, can you rewind time?"

"I can. I assume you can too." Maxine answered.

She sighed in relief. This meant that she still had the chance to go back.

She was sure that Chloe's death triggered her powers, and she doubted that this Chloe had any interaction with Nathan.

"How did you get it?" She asked.

"I was thirteen. I was in a daze and started acting strange, as if I was possessed. When I snapped out of it, I discovered I could reverse time." Maxine answered, sounding confused. "Wait, I'm the one who should be asking questions! You can't just take over my body like that!"

 _Shit._ Her counterpart must have gotten her powers when she 'jumped' to save William.

"You were at the prices' house and William left to pick Joyce up, right?"

"How did you… oh my god." Her counterpart's tone was a mix of shock and realization. "It was you, wasn't it?"

"I… jumped into the past to save William's life. He… died in a car accident."

"No… that never happened… William is…" Maxine was struggling to accept the truth. She wouldn't blame her.

"It is because I changed it! William died! I left to Seattle and when I came back I found Chloe depressed and Joyce married to an asshole! I wanted to fix things but instead I fucked up everything!" Max said furiously, before resting her head on her palm and letting out a shaky breath.

She was so tired.

A heavy silent fell between them, it was for a few minutes, but it felt like long hours.

What a mess.

What a fucking mess.

"Alright Max…" Maxine started, hesitant but that was soon replaced by determination. "Start from the beginning."


	4. Chapter 4

**Its been awhile since I wrote this fic! You can blame episode 4 for breaking me and leaving unable to write this story, but I decided to come back with some new ideas! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Ring

 _A little bit…_

Ring

 _Just a little bit more…_

Ring

Max groaned. She shut down the alarm and ran a hand through her hair, sighing.

"What a crazy week. She muttered to herself and closed her eyes. "Rewind powers? Check. Alternate timelines? Check."

" _An idiot taking over my body? Check."_ Her alternate self answered sarcastically.

Max rolled her eyes and got up. She rubbed her temples as she looked at her closet. There was no way she was going to wear those white trousers again.

"Isn't there anything better to wear?" She complained at the sigh. The clothes looked uncomfortable, and weren't her style. She preferred Rachel's clothes to this.

" _Well excuse me for having a sense of style. It is not my fault that you have terrible taste."_

"Oh right! I should wear those to look like Victoria's pet. She must be proud of her creation."

" _Last time I checked, it was the other way around…"_

"What?"

" _Nothing. You're in my body, so you have all the freedom to wear whatever crap you want. Figure it out, Maxine."_

Max cringed at the use of her full name, which led to them bickering for a while.

"I can't believe I just argued with myself." She shook her head and stepped out of her dorm, but was met by a bone crushing hug from Victoria.

 _What the fuck._

She froze trying to process the situation.

"Max! I sent you like 10 texts! Where have you been? Are you okay? You're not mad at me, right?" Victoria stated attacked her with questions.

Max just stared at her blankly.

 _What the actual fuck._

"Tori, I'm fine." She reassured her. _"Wowser, where did that come from?"_ She thought.

She wondered if her behavior and words were merging with her other self. Was this her talking? Or was this the influence of her personality in this world?

The conclusion she got was, that time travel is a mind fuck.

"Are you sure? Where have you being?" The blonde asked, letting go of the death grip. Max thanked god for sparing her from the mighty chase bear. "You're not dating anyone are you? I want details!"

"No. I'll tell you later. I'm starving right now. Can we get breakfast?"

Victoria nodded, following her outside. They arrived at two whales. The brunette was disappointed that Joyce wasn't there.

She noticed Rachel sitting alone and was about to go talk to her.

" _I don't care that she's missing in your timeline. But if you start hanging around her too much, that would be suspicious."_ Maxine stated.

"I know." She sighed. "I just feel that she is somehow connected to what happened to Kate. They both disappeared at a vortex party."

" _All I know is that she was acting off and someone filmed her."_

"I know Nathan drugged her."

" _So if he drugged them both and took them somewhere, why was Kate the only one to come back?"_

"I don't know." Max sighed and sat across Victoria.

"So are you going to tell me what happened or will you zone out again?" Victoria asked with clear curiosity and amusement.

"I just visited an old friend. Haven't seen her in 5 years."

"Seeing an old friend won't make you so shook up. I saw that Amber girl yesterday and she told me what happened. Tell me what's wrong." Victoria insisted, her eyes glued on the brunette.

"She got into a car accident and now she's paralyzed." Max answered, feeling the pain from the previous day coming back to her, burning her.

She put her in that chair. She wondered if everything she touches dies, because she was pretty sure that ever since she reunited with Chloe, the girl has kept dying. The same thing could be said about Kate.

Maybe she was bad luck. A walking tragedy waiting to hit people around her.

"Oh… I'm so sorry." Victoria's genuine concern was surprising. "Maybe you should come to the party. It will cheer you up."

"That sound like a good distraction." Max lied and took a sip of her coffee before deciding to investigate a bit. "Did you notice anything strange about Nathan lately?"

" _That does not sound suspicious at all."_

"He's always strange about you." The blonde stated, wearing her usual smirk. "Knowing you, I bet you pulled one of your moves on him."

Max's eyes widened as she tried to find an answer. "What's up with Nathan?" She asked her other self.

" _He has a crush on me."_

"Gross!" The idea of him being interested in her made her want to throw up. She couldn't wipe away the memory of him shooting Chloe.

" _And I once slapped his butt."_

"What the fuck is wrong with you?! Did I turn out to be a pervert in this timeline?!"

" _Hey! I'm an artist! I need to appreciate God's art or whatever!"_

Max chose not to continue her inner battle. "You know me well." She answer, hoping she didn't sound awkward. "But doesn't he look tense?" She asked.

"You're right. I'm worried about him. He's been worse ever since Ka-"Victoria stopped, a somber look appeared on her face. "This is fucked up! I'm just a teenager! I didn't ask for this."

"Doesn't change the fact that we're all responsible for what happened to Kate, in a way or another. What was so enjoyable about ruining a poor girl's life?" Max said, her voice came out cold and distant.

She couldn't forget the image of Kate jumping off the roof, even though she managed to save her.

In her timeline, at least.

"I hate it that you're brutally honest. And they say I'm a bitch." Victoria muttered and started eating.

It was strange, seeing raw and genuine emotions and reactions from her. Most of the time, she would act mean and proud.

This was a new strange sight to the photographer.

She felt terrible for tricking her that she was her friend. She was someone who didn't belong here. She was taking advantage of situation. Then again, wasn't she using everyone at this point? Twisting time around her fingers as if she was some sort of goddess? Maybe this was her karma.

Kate… _Oh Kate._ She must have caused her death in this universe.

Everything here was wrong.

 _ **So wrong.**_

"I have to go." Max announce and got up.

"What about Mark's class?"

"I'm skipping. There's something I need to do." She said then ran off, leaving an annoyed Victoria behind.

She had to find the photo that William took and change things again.

" _Do you think that your universe still exists?"_ Maxine's curious voice rang in her head. _"What if it does? Did you vanish or something?"_

The thought made her sick. Did it mean that she left Chloe on her own again? Was she looking for her?

"I doubt she would care… She doesn't need me. She needs Rachel." She frowned. She'd be lying if she never thought that her best friend was using her to find the missing girl, but she didn't mind being a tool if it meant that Chloe could be happy.

She then remembered the last day. The pool... the morning after… Chloe promising to never leave her…

Was it nothing but a lie? An illusion of what she wanted to see?

" _Is that really okay?"_ Her counterpart finished her thoughts. _"Is it okay to be nothing but a replacement?"_

"I just want to her to be happy. Even if it means that she won't need me anymore." Max said and pressed her lips tightly. It was painful to feel like a mere tool.

" _Why would you go this far for her?"_

"She's my best friend."

" _Is that so?"_ Maxine said with an unreadable tone. _"What's the point in trying to help her? What's the point in caring and feeling sorry for people?"_

"What are you saying?!" Max snapped angrily. There was no way she could have turned out this cruel.

" _I'm saying that bad things happen to people no matter what. Your help will never be enough. You're wasting your life on lost causes."_

"What are you talking about? You're wrong! No one is a lost cause! You can't just give up on people!

" _Some people love tragedy. They push away helping hands, and try to sink themselves further. That is reality."_

"Your reality is full of bullshit! There is hope for everyone! I saved Kate! I know she's going to be better! And so is Chloe! I refuse to give up on any of them!" She answered, feeling her blood boil in anger.

What kind of fucked up reality did she get herself into?

What kind of person did she become?

" _I'm going to ask you again. Why would you go as far as challenge destiny for her?"_

Max didn't answer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Another chapter already?! It is a miracle for me to write this fast. Jokes aside. What's wrong with the stories lately? They're so depressing! Can't someone just read a pricefield story without crying these days? Why are you doing this to me?! Mini rant over, this is a kinda sad chapter too, you knew it was coming anyway. But no worries! Next time, less sadness, more plot!**

 **And thank you Time Dragon for reviewing the last chapter, your question is going to be answered soon!**

* * *

The road never felt this long before. The bus seemed slower than usual, and the fact that David was driving it didn't ease her mind.

A part of her wished she'd never reach her destination, it meant that she was going to see Chloe again, tied to a wheelchair, with a tube on her neck. It hurt too much that the pain became physical for her.

The bus stopped and Max felt her heart stuck in her throat. She stepped out and started walking towards her destination.

" _Why are we doing this? I don't get it."_

"I need the photo to leave, isn't that what you want?" Max answered the voice in her head. It was the last thing she wanted to hear right now.

" _That's not what I meant. Forget it."_

She shrugged and continued walking. Her counterpart's tone was strange and without its usual bite, but that was the last thing she wanted to worry about. She had to go back. This reality was starting to drive her crazy. She took a deep breath before knocking on the Prices' house.

This time, it was Joyce who greeted her. "Max! It's great to see you! Come in!"

"It's great to see you too, Joyce." Max smiled and stepped inside. "Is Chloe awake?"

"No, not yet. You can check on her, I'm sure she'd be pleased to see you."

Max nodded and entered Chloe's new room. She walked quietly hoping that she won't wake her up. She took a moment to stare at the sleeping girl. Her chest rising up and down, a small proof that she was alive. Her face looked peaceful.

" _Could you just get over with it?"_ Maxine's annoyed voice startled her.

She sighed and looked for the photo album. She beamed once she found it. She flipped through the pages, looking for the right photo. She stared at the photo. It was a happy one, filled with innocent smiles.

She wondered what happened to these kids. When was the hope in their eyes gone? When did those smiles fade?

What happened to the kids who used to play by the lighthouse without a care in the world?

She missed those times. She missed the childhood that was long gone.

"Max?" She was startled by her friend's weak voice.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty." She gave her a small smile and put away the photo album. She took the seat beside her.

"I thought that sleeping beauty is supposed to be awaken with a kiss." Chloe said and smirked when she saw the photographer turn into different shades of red. "Oh! I made Maxine blush!"

"Oh shut up." Max said, embarrassed and tugged a stray hair behind her ear. She remembered their kiss yesterday morning. She wondered if the punk felt that way about her, or if it was just a joke.

"I'm glad you came to visit again." The blonde started, her eyes glued on the brunette. "Being with you again is… great. Why did we even separate?"

"I don't know." Max looked down at her palm, wishing that she could change all this. "We were inseparable. I should have done something to stay."

"It's not your fault. You couldn't do anything about it."

"It was the worst mistake, Chloe. I felt so lost for the last five years. I should have never left you." Max said, gripping her right wrist –the one that held the worst curse one could ever have- so hard that she was sure it would leave a mark. "But I'm here now, I won't leave anymore."

"Can I ask you a favor?" Chloe's voice sounded urgent.

"Of course."

"I heard them talking the other day… they thought I was passed out, but I heard everything." The blonde paused. "My respiratory system is failing. I tried to keep the 'happy' act but I can't. I'm dragging my parents down with me. This isn't how I want it to end."

"What are you saying?" Max felt her heart stop.

"I'm saying that, being with you again has been so special. Seeing you again made me feel as if nothing changed, as if we were still kids running around Arcadia bay, playing as pirates. I wanted to see you again, before ending it." The blonde's eyes started to water. "I want you to be the last person I'll see before I die. I want you to be my last memory. All you have to do is turn the IV to eleven."

Max felt numb. The world was falling around her.

Everything she touches dies.

"I can't." She whispered, looking back at the blue eyes staring at her. "I can't kill you. I can't make this choice."

"It is my choice, Max. I'm an adult, I have the right to decide. I'm at everyone's mercy, and I don't want to die that way." Chloe answered, desperate for her request to be accepted. "You're the only one who can help me. If you still see me as your best friend, if I still have a place in your heart, then please help me."

Max shook her head. That's what her help did to people. It **hurts** them. It **kills** them.

The blonde frowned then looked away. "You won't do it. You're just bailing on me life everyone else. How about you leave? You wanted to ever since you got here, right?"

Max just stared blankly at her palm.

Maybe her counterpart was right, maybe she shouldn't help anymore. It was useless. Maybe everything she did so far was for nothing.

What was she supposed to do? What was she supposed to believe in? Why did she get these powers if she couldn't help people?

"You might not want to hear this but the reason I can't do it is because you still have a place in my heart. It is growing bigger every day." Max stated, and watched as the blonde turned to face her again, confused. "I don't want to be your last memory. I want to be more than that for you."

" _Stop."_ Maxine's voice appeared after a long silence. There was pain behind her words. _"Don't make this any harder."_

She felt the pain come back again, stronger than last time. That force pulling her out, as if it was trying to rip her soul apart.

"Your nose!" She heard Chloe say, but she couldn't see clearly anymore. She left as quickly as she could, ignoring the blonde calling for her.

It hurt too much. It only took her few steps before she passed out again.

" _Max! Wake up!"_ _A familiar voice called for her, but it sounded too far away. She saw a faint light, and blue hair. She saw lips moving, talking to her, but she couldn't hear anything anymore._

Max opened her eyes, greeted by the sight of Joyce and Chloe –who was in her wheelchair now- looking at her in concern. She was in the living room.

"Max! Oh thank God! I'll get you some water!" Joyce hurried to the kitchen and poured a cup of water.

Chloe was just staring at her silently.

Max closed her eyes for bit. She felt _so_ tired. Whatever happened to her must have drained whatever energy she had left in her body.

" _Maxine Caulfield. I have a status report."_

"What do you want?"

" _I think I just woke up in your universe."_

* * *

 **If anyone reading this story, happened to read my other ones, I'd like to say, thank you so much! And I also was asked about a sequel for Polarized and My ghost queen. The sequel for Polarized is coming, as for My ghost queen, I'll let you know as soon as I figure it out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**In this chapter, we're back to the original timeline. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Sleepless nights weren't new to Chloe. The graffiti 'I can't sleep' written on her wall was enough indication. She kept thinking about what happened yesterday.

She should have seen it coming. Rachel was loved by everyone. She was perfect. Why would she stay with someone like her? Knowing that didn't help her feel better.

Her room was a mess. Posters and photos lying at every part of the room. A small example of the chaos caused by her feelings and depressing thoughts. She stared at one of the posters she made. Her hands were gripping it tightly.

"Some angel, huh?" She muttered then crashed the paper and threw across the room. "You were using me, weren't you? And once you got tired of me you left! Just like Dad, just like Max!" She stopped and took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. She glanced at the clothes folded on her chair.

Her expression softened. Ever since Max came back, she felt more at ease. She did abandon her… however she also came back and saved her life.

Chloe never felt this conflicted before.

She knew she had no right to blame her for Rachel's actions, but it was easier to be angry at someone, than to accept the truth. She knew Max was right, she couldn't blame people for the shitty things happening in her life.

She sighed and picked her phone. There was no call or message from Max ever since their fight.

That familiar fear took over again.

" _She's tired from your shit, Price."_ She shook her head and didn't let the thought consume her. She called her friend, and waited as anxiety start it to eat her veins.

No response.

"Fuck." She cursed and left her room. She started driving to Blackwell, trying not to let her fears get to her. Her mind won't let her have some peace.

This time she parked neatly, instead of taking over the handicap's spots. The last thing she wanted was Max scolding her. She spotted the brown haired boy from Monday.

"Hey! You're Warren, right?" She approached him.

"Oh! You're Max's…friend." He rubbed his neck and smiled awkwardly. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

The punk smirked at his reaction. She sent him a text right after the dare and told him he was out the loop. Did he actually believe it?

"I was looking for Max. Have you seen her?"

"No, not since yesterday. She came back really upset, and didn't talk to me." He said and looked down like a sad puppy.

"Thanks." Chloe muttered and headed to the girl's dorm. She wouldn't ignore the thoughts haunting her.

What if Max hates her now? What if something happened to her?

It took her a moment to figure out which room was Max's. She knocked on the door hoping that the brunette would let her in.

"Max? Are you in there-"She stopped when she noticed that the door was slightly open. "What the fuck?" She muttered and opened the door.

Her heart stopped.

Max was lying on the floor, her face was drowning in blood. Some of the blood was dried, but the rest looked recent.

"Fuck! No! Max please be okay!" She rushed to her and pulled her in her arms. She could feel her blood running cold and her hands shaking at the sight. "C'mon, please wake up! Please!"

Chloe felt her heart break into a million piece of glass. Nothing could compare to the pain she felt in that moment. It wasn't hard to put two and two together. The time traveler only gets nosebleeds when she over uses her powers.

She pushed her too much.

She hugged her tightly, hoping that her words would get to her. "C'mon super Max, wake up. I'm sorry for all the shit I said… please wake up."

She pulled away when she heard a groan.

Max opened her eyes and stared at her in confusion, before pulling away from the girl's arms.

"I… Let me find something to wipe that blood." Chloe said and started searching.

Max leaned against the bed and stared at the familiar yet different room. Her eyes wandered from the plant beside her to the guitar resting against the sofa. She felt finger tips touching and looked at the blue haired girl who was cleaning her face.

The photographer found it hard to focus. The pain was gone, but she still felt dizzy. She felt as if she was _torn up_ from her body. That didn't mean that she didn't recognize those blue eyes.

Their light wasn't as bright as it used to be, but they were still the same.

"Chloe…?" She said quietly. Her heart was beating so strongly that it could burst out of her ribcage.

"Who else would it be?" Chloe answered, looking worried. "Time travel doesn't cause amnesia… does it?" She laughed nervously.

" _Oh no… this isn't happening! This must be some fucked up dream."_ She closed her eyes hoping that everything would disappear. _"Blue hair… this must be the other reality."_ She sighed and opened her eyes only to find Chloe still staring at her in concern. "I'm going to ask you some questions, and you'll answer me, okay?"

Chloe was about to say something then stopped and nodded instead.

"What happened to Kate Marsh?"

"Well she tried to jump off the roof but you stopped her." Chloe answered and stared at her as if she grew a second head.

"Oh fuck." Max let out then noticed a photo on the floor, her eyes widened and she cleared her throat before speaking again. "I'm not _your_ Max." She admitted.

Chloe stared at her for a full minute.

"What the fuck do you mean?!" She snapped, angrily. "What kind of sick joke is this?"

"Well okay, let me rephrase that." Maxine said, annoyed by the situation. "I'm not the Max from your timeline. Your Max fucked up and now she's stuck in my timeline while I'm stuck in hers. Is that clear or do I need to repeat it? And lower your voice, I have a headache."

The silence was certainly awkward.

Maxine felt a pair of hands touching her face. She raised an eyebrow at the punk. "What are you doing?"

"I'm checking if you have a fever." Chloe answered. "That shit is nonsense."

"Are you done feeling me up?"

"Just shut up for a second."

"I can think of a way to shut me up." Maxine's eyes stared at her lips. She smirked at the punk's surprise and blushing face.

"Wait, what?" Chloe blurted out and pulled away, looking anywhere but at her. She did tease Max a few times, but when the tables are turned, she becomes a stuttering mess.

She's a disgrace to the great punk's spirits. They must be glaring at her now.

"I really feel cheated that my other _inferior_ self didn't tell about how… _hot_ you are." Maxine gave her a cocky smile. "Smoking hot actually. The blue hair makes it even better."

Maxine used _flirt_. It is very effective.

"O-okay. You're not Max." Chloe stuttered and looked away. She never thought she would feel this nervous because of mere flirting, but this was _Max_ , well not _Max_ but another Max but still _Max_. The thought gave her a headache. "Fuck, I'm not used to this shit."

"It only took that to convince you?" The time traveler raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "Other me should step up her game. This method is very effective."

"Why did she do it?" Chloe asked, her voice small and weak.

She knew she fucked up somehow. That Max is gone because of her.

Maxine rolled her eyes and looked away. She didn't want to admit that her _former_ best friend's weak and broken voice was like a punch to the guts. "She told me that she travelled through a photo and prevented William from dying just to fix your miserable life. However in MY timeline, you're paralyzed. Kate is dead! But don't worry you're Amber girl is there. What a wonderful reality!" She answered harshly.

The punk just stared at the photo lying around –Which Maxine didn't notice until now- then left the room in a rush.

The photographer sighed and closed her eyes. She wondered if she could still communicate with her other self.

"Maxine Caulfield, status report!" She thought, hoping for a message in return.

" _What do you want?"_ Max's voice answered. It was tired and sore, but it was still an answer.

She let out a sigh of relief. At least she wasn't alone in this fucked up situation. "I think I just woke up in your universe. I also met Chloe."

" _What?!"_ Her counter-part voice grew urgent. _"How is she?"_

"Of course you'd fucking ask that." Maxine replied in mock offence and started to look through the stuff in the room. "Nothing like: Hey! How are you my dear superior self? Are you hurt? I missed you! Are you enjoying my _awful_ sense of fashion…? Wait… Is that a fucking Resident Evil shirt?"

" _Haha, Fuck you."_

"Ugh, that's gross, why would you even suggest that? " She smiled when she heard her counter-part groaning. She then looked for an outfit since her current clothes were a bloody mess. "To answer your question, your girlfriend is fine. She seems upset about our situation. I told her everything."

" _She's not my… forget it. Look, please look after her. I'll find a way to fix this."_

"Why should I?"

" _Please."_

The conversation ended and the photographer felt lost. The last time –kind of- she saw Chloe, she was asking her or _them_ to end her life. Now she found herself with another version of Chloe and it was confusing.

One probably hates her now, and the other doesn't want anything to do with her.

She felt the ghost of the punk's finger tips burning against her face.

She shook her head and changed into ripped jeans, a long black hoodie and a black shirt. She had to admit, they were indeed comfortable. She then looked through her phone and read the messages to understand her relationship with the others.

She's till a snoop in every reality. Does it count as snooping if you're looking through your alternate self's stuff?

There were lots of hostile messages from an unknown number, and few passive-aggressive ones from Victoria. She forgot how _tsundere_ she is. The next one was from Kate and she almost felt like throwing up while reading it. The violent memory of broken limbs and the smell of blood was still fresh. The next ones were from Warren.

"How many messages does this guy have to send? Someone's desperate… wait, what does he mean Chloe told him he's out of the loop?" She focused on the message. "I will investigate later."

She then saw Chloe's messages, she took more time to read them.

"To think that I got rid of you… you're always haunting me." Maxine muttered then picked up the photo from the floor. "What a request that was. You're so selfish, always selfish."

She heard a knock and turned to see the blue haired girl staring at her with an unreadable expression and carrying something.

"I… I got you food. I figured that you haven't eaten in a while." Chloe explained.

Well, she didn't eat for a day, since she was 'kind of' passed out.

"I told you I'm not your Max. You don't have to act kind to me." Maxine stated and crossed her arms.

"I'm not _acting_ okay?" Chloe's tone became defensive. "You're still Max… let's say I'm just reuniting with my old best friend."

"Huh. That's funny. You want something form me. There's always something! You want to use my powers to find Rachel Amber, is that it?"

"I want Max back! Okay?" Chloe snapped and looked away. "I was a dick to her. She was trying to help but I pushed her away. I just want you to find a way to fix this. Please." She said then stared at the brunette.

Maxine wanted to look anywhere but into those blue eyes. They were hurt and sad.

"No, I won't go through that again." She thought and looked at the photo.

She didn't know if she could use it like her counter-part did. She could even create another timeline if she wasn't careful. It was too risky.

She saw Chloe about to leave and she felt her body move on its own. She caught the punk's hand in a tight grip.

"Until I figure it out. I'm going to help you. Nathan is dangerous and I don't want Max to screw me over if I let you get hurt." She said and mentally cursed herself for doing this.

Chloe's eyes lit up immediately. "Thank you! I owe you!"

"How about a kiss?" Maxine offered with her usual smirk, which made the punk blush and move away.

"We forgot the food!" Chloe ignored her and stepped inside.

"What did I get myself into?" Maxine said under her breath. "Curse you Max Caulfield. I mean _other_ Max Caulfield."

* * *

 **This was AU Max's POV, she will be referred as Maxine to avoid confusion. The next chapter should be from Max's POV.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's a new chapter! The events of Max and Maxine's chapters are happening at the same time. Half of this chapter is paralled to the previous one, while the second half will be paralled to the next one. I hope this isn't confusing.**

 **Thank you guys for the support! You're awesome! Oh, and shout out to my dear friend Tosca who's been giving me inspiration.  
**

* * *

The blurriness and pain were forgotten the moment Max heard her counter-part's words.

She woke up in her world. The world where she left Chloe on her own. If she didn't think that the universe was making fun of her earlier, she was sure of it now. Everything was a mess. A big mess that she created.

She was starting to think that maybe Maxine's words were true. There was no use in helping others.

"How is she?" She asked, hoping that her blue haired friend was okay.

" _Of course you'd fucking ask that."_ Maxine replied in mock offence which made her try to roll her eyes, and causing another headache in the process. _"Nothing like: Hey! How are you my dear superior self? Are you hurt? I missed you! Are you enjoying my awful sense of fashion…? Wait… Is that a fucking Resident Evil shirt?"_

"Haha, Fuck you." She answered with her best annoyed voice.

" _Ugh, that's gross, why would you even suggest that? "_ She mentally groaned as Joyce handed her a cup of water. _"To answer your question, your girlfriend is fine. She seems upset about our situation. I told her everything."_

"She's not my… forget it. Look, please look after her. I'll find a way to fix this."

" _Why should I?"_

"Please." The conversation with her counterpart ended.

"Are you okay, Max?" Joyce inquired in her motherly tone. Her face was mirroring the concern that she was feeling.

Max checked under her nose absently. The bleeding was happening too often. "I'm okay, Joyce. I'm sorry for causing you trouble."

"Coming back here must have been… a bit too hard for you." Joyce said, looking between Chloe and Max. "Vanessa told us about your condition. We should have been careful."

 _What condition?_

"What condition?" Chloe voiced the brunette's thoughts. Her eyes were a mixture of concern and curiosity. Max could see that they were a bit red from crying, which meant she didn't pass out for too long.

Joyce eyed the brunette then sighed. "It's not my place to talk about it. Max, please get some rest. Forget about whatever happened in there." She said before walking to the kitchen.

Max's eyes widened. Did Joyce know about Chloe? Did they know about her request but chose to ignore it?

"Max, I… I'm sorry." Chloe's voice sounded worse than earlier, it was shaking. Was she crying? No matter what it looks like she only caused pain to her best friend. "I was so frustrated and… you just don't understand. No one does. Do you know what it's like to cause the people you love to suffer and feel helpless all the time? I'm stuck Max! I'm stuck in this chair forever!"

Max _almost_ laughed at the irony and similarity of the words.

" _Do you know what it's like to wait for your father to come home when you're a kid? And he never does?!"_

"Don't I know it…?" She answered, catching the blonde off guard. "My friend, jumped off a roof, few days ago. I could've helped her, but my help wasn't enough. I can move and do anything I want and yet I _can't_ fix _anything_! I'm the worst friend ever. If I never left to Seattle-"

"Don't…" Chloe tried to interrupt her but Max wouldn't let her.

"What if I was in that accident with you? Would things have changed? Would you still be on your feet?"

"Max… what are you saying? This isn't your fault." The blonde stated quietly, trying to process what was happening.

"What I'm saying is that my life is full of nothing but _what ifs_. The questions and the regrets are everywhere. I'm a loser who is always hiding behind the camera's lenses! I can't help anyone! It looks that every time I try to help, I make things worse!" Max confessed, while holding her arm, digging her nails into it. It was nothing compared to the pain in her chest. "I'm sorry if this sounds selfish but I'm as trapped as you are! It is different, but in a way, I understand what you're feeling and I know it's terrible. But then you ask me to do _that_! Do you know how much it would suck to lose you?"

The rush of emotions and words left her confused. She never knew that she felt this way, until it was out.

Chloe knew that better than everyone. While she was the one to scream and kick and cry when she was angry, Max was the one who would bottle her feelings and never speak of them. That's was how she was ever since she was a child. It was unhealthy. The blonde saw the photographer break down once, and she didn't want to see it again.

"I'm so sorry Max… I had no idea you felt this way." Chloe started, then paused, looked for the right words to say. She wasn't the best speaker. "I wasn't thinking. I fucked up. I thought that everyone would be better off without me. I was being selfish."

"You've always been selfish, Chloe." Max said, her hand reaching for hers. "But you were always looking out for me too."

The girl in front of her was the one who befriended her when everyone else thought she was weird. She was the one who protected her from bullies and encouraged her to follow her dreams.

And Max always ended up ruining her life in one way or another.

"I have to go." Max announced.

"Wait!" She stopped and turned to see blue eyes staring at her, pleading her. She could've sworn she saw that familiar fear of abandonment in there.

She cupped the blonde's face and placed a kiss on her forehead, then rested her own forehead on hers, her gaze never leavings hers.

" _Why would you go this far for her?"_ The question that her other self asked earlier rang in her head.

She was starting to know what the answer was.

"I'll see you later, Chloe." She pulled away slowly.

"You better." Chloe whispered and gave her a small smile.

Max decided to walk instead of taking the bus. She needed to sort things out. She was so tired and stressed out. She really felt old.

"How is Chloe?" She found herself asking the other time traveler.

" _I already told you she was fine."_ Maxine answered, and for the first time, she found her voice to be a source of comfort.

"I just miss her." She admitted, feeling the tightness in her chest. "I'm alone here. I don't know what to do, or who to trust."

There were few minutes of silence before the other brunette answer. _"She's fine. She said she 'hella' missed you."_ The answer brought a small smile to her face. _"You never told me about you and Chloe… and a certain kiss."_

Max blushed, wondering how she found out about that. "It's just a stupid dare."

" _Tell that to someone who isn't yourself."_ Maxine scolded her. _"If there is one thing I'm sure of, it is that I would never go this far for someone, unless I loved them."_

Max froze, repeating the words through her head. Her mind wandered to that night in the pool, the dare, her resolve to fix Chloe's life, and everything else. She even tried to shoot Frank.

Max Caulfield was never one to face her problems or get close to people who'll leave her troubled. She HATED feeling troubled and avoided anything that would give her a headache. What she was doing lately was against everything she's been doing so far.

" _I admit you have great taste. Chloe is really hot, especially with the blue hair. She also has a better ass than Nathan."_

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Max voiced her thoughts and blushed as she got weird looks from people passing by.

" _I swear I did not do anything… apart from some teasing… You're jealous, aren't you?"_ She could almost see her counterpart's smirk.

"I hate you."

" _I aim to please."_

Max sighed and decided to face her feelings later, she was too tired to deal with them. When she reached the dorms, she saw Rachel putting a flower on what seemed to be Kate's memorial.

 _Oh poor Kate…_ Max felt a stab in her heart. Kate didn't deserve any of this.

She approached the blonde who turned and was startled with her presence. "Hey Rachel." She greeted. She noticed that the blonde was uncomfortable. It was weird to see her act this way, especially after finding out what kind of person she was in her timeline. "Thank you for helping me."

"Oh, um… You're welcome, it is nothing." Rachel just shrugged and gave a friendly smile. "You don't look like you're just here to thank me, though."

"Actually, I wanted to ask if you were at the vortex club party when the video was taken." Max started. She wasn't in the mood to dance around the topic, or maybe it was her counter-part's personality rubbing off on her.

In an instant, the blonde's expression changed and it became cold and bitter.

"Haven't you all done enough?" Rachel asked angrily. "Can't poor Kate just rest?"

"I'm asking because I want to find out what happened!" Max answered, surprised by the sudden change. "I know that Kate wouldn't act like that!"

"Kate is DEAD." Rachel stated, crossing her arms and looking down. "None of that matter now."

"Of course it matters!" The photographer.

"Why would YOU care?" The blonde glared at her. "You're _Maxine Caulfield_! You don't care about anyone! You're cold and manipulative! Everyone knows that. So why should I trust you and tell you anything?"

Max remained silent.

The words struck her like thunder. If she truly cared, she would have contacted Chloe earlier, she would have helped Kate before she even thought about suicide. She was manipulative too. She used her powers to make people like her.

Maybe she wasn't that different from her counterpart.

She didn't want to be that kind of person anymore.

"Kate Marsh was drugged. I'm going to make whoever did this pay, with your help… or without it." She stated and walked past the startled blonde.

Rachel watched her walk away.

How did she ever get mixed up into this mess? Oh, yes. A blue butterfly caused it.

Max threw herself on the bed and closed her eyes. She went through so many emotions, pain, sadness, anger, and now she was just numb.

Today, was the first day that Max Caulfield ever wanted to die.

"Are you still awake?" She thought, hoping for an answer.

It was weird, to communicate with another version of yourself through your thoughts.

" _I don't mind disturbing my beauty sleep for you."_ The sarcasm in the answer was so strong that she rolled her eyes. _"Actually, you have perfect timing. What's up?"_

Max noticed that something was off with that answer, but she was too tired to question it.

"I'm sorry."

" _What did you just say?"_

"I've been acting as if I was some sort of hero or whatever. The truth is, I'm far from that. I'm an awful person. I'm sorry for judging you." Max confessed. She wanted, for once, to be honest with herself.

Well, in this case, other self.

" _Congratulations. You caught me off guard."_ There was a pause then. _"I don't think we're shitty people. One thing I know for sure, is that we have terrible luck."_

Terrible luck? She had a nice life so far. However, she never asked for the things that were happening lately.

What did she really mean by that?

"How did you do it?" She asked instead. "How did you manage to not bother anymore? To not care? How did you manage to forget about Chloe?"

The only answer she got was silence.

She sighed and got up to change her clothes, but when she did, her bag fell down, along with something that was inside.

It was her diary.

Of course, curiosity got the best of her.

She opened it and her eyes widened at the first page.

Curiosity killed the Max, indeed.

 _ **2010\. Stop forgetting.**_ Was written on the paper. There were others words but they weren't clear. The only thing she could make of the date was the year.

What did it mean?

Just then did she get the answer to her question.

" _I never forgot."_

* * *

 **About the resident evil shirt joke... when I was looking at the concepts for Max, I found one where she was wearing a RE shirt (i don't know if that thing is real or not haha) and let me tell you, the shirt was awful.  
**

 **Hope you liked the chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A new chapter! This time from Maxine's point of view! Oh and btw, I am ignoring the storm plot.**

* * *

"The house looks…" _Awful_ is what she wanted to say. Maxine crossed her arms as she stared at the same place where she used to spend most of her time. It looked old and sad. She noticed that the blue paint didn't cover all of it, William must have died before finishing it. "…the same." She said instead.

"You were going to say awful, weren't you?" Chloe said as she took out her keys.

"Don't put words into my mouth, Price." The brunette answered and stood beside her as she opened the door. "I'd rather you put something else instead."

Chloe's expression was blank for a moment before she decided to play along. She was supposed to be a hardcore punk. There was no way she was going to lose to _little_ Max, right? Right.

"Something else?" She asked and faced the time traveler. "Could you be a little more specific?"

"I would, if it weren't for that guy standing there." The brunette nodded her head towards David who was staring at family photos.

Chloe was never this happy to see him.

"David." She said and crossed her arms.

The ex-soldier turned to her. "Looks like you won the war." He stated and walked towards them. His eyes were sad and haunted. "All I was doing was for you and Joyce."

"You sure have a fucked up way of showing it." The punk growled and glared at him. "You treated us as if we were in a war zone where you were leading everything. We're not goddamn soldiers! You're not a soldier anymore!"

Maxine didn't miss the way the man's hands clenched, or the way her friend's eyes widened and she backed away almost on instinct.

And she sure didn't miss how the actions made her feel on fire.

She moved instantly in front of Chloe, as if she was a barrier between them. The action surprised them both.

"You look really stressed and angry. I think you should discuss this later, before you do something you might regret, sir." She said calmly, but her tone had a hint of threat in it. David's glare didn't faze her. She was an expert at this, reading people and using it to her advantage became some sort of talent, and she had to thank her powers for it. "Your fists are clenched too tightly. Are you okay?" She asked, not in a concerned voice, but in the _'I see your weakness'_ kind of voice.

David sighed and left without a word while Chloe just stared at the brunette with an unreadable expression.

"Are you just going to stand there or what?" Maxine crossed her arms. She didn't bother to wait for an answer and went upstairs. "I'm going to your room. I assume it's still upstairs?"

Chloe just stood there. Maxine had just protected her from her step-father, just like that one time when Max came out of hiding to take the blame for her. Maybe some things didn't change even though they were from different timelines.

The situation was messing with her head. She didn't even know how to react to Maxine's flirting. She didn't even figure out her feelings for Max.

That night at the pool, things changed. Or were they always that way? Hidden inside waiting to show up?

"Too deep for me." She muttered to herself then made her way upstairs.

Maxine rolled her eyes the moment she went into Chloe's room. "Been to this timeline for only a few hours and you're already acting protective. Great fucking job, Max." She sighed and stared at the room for what felt like an eternity.

This was where they used to have sleepovers, where they planned their adventures. It was different now. There were graffiti everywhere along with junk and dirty laundry-for once she wasn't nosey enough to check them- and posters. Very interesting posters…

She was surprised when she found the drawings they made when they were kids, and that old phone they decorated together.

She was about to smile until something crossed her thoughts.

 _ **Don't forget.**_

"Glad to see you're still nosey." She turned to see the punk smirking at her. "Oh by the way, your clothes are over there, well, Max's clothes. But they still smell like a chlorine factory."

Maxine blinked for few seconds before her face lit up in realization. " _Oh."_

"Oh what?" Chloe looked at her confused.

"I didn't know you two were… well… _intimate_ with each other." The time traveler grinned at the discovery.

"What? No we're not!" Chloe dismissed her immediately. She still had a lot to figure out about the matter, and there was Rachel too. "Well not yet at least." She admitted quietly hoping that the brunette wouldn't hear her.

"I heard that."

"Dude, no we're not together! Well there was that kiss yesterday, but it was just a dare so it shouldn't matter." Chloe started rambling.

"So you're telling me that you and other me kissed." Maxine started and walked towards the punk. Chloe leaned against her desk as the brunette got awfully close to her. "Then I guess you wouldn't mind kissing me too."

"Oh fuck. Oh fuck!" Chloe's thoughts raced as she tried to avoid the blue eyes staring at her. Maxine's face was really close and she could feel her breath on her lips.

Maxine was enjoying this too much. She felt in control and she might have finally found out what her counterpart's motivation was.

"Don't you already have that Warren guy? I see you're playing the _field_." Chloe joked, hoping to avoid the awkward situation.

"I'm glad that your jokes are still _priceless._ " The photographer said and took a step back while ignoring the punk's sigh of relief. She crossed her arms and titled her head, looking really confused. "Who is Waffles?"

"You mean Warren?" Chloe started laughing while the brunette looked even more confused. "I feel sorry for the dude! That's fucking funny. He's that brown haired nerd who has a crush on you!"

"My memory is awful, so I must have forgotten who that is." Maxine answered and sat on the bed. "So, anyway, what's the plan? I can't do much since I don't know a lot about what's happening. At least not the details."

"I'd love to enlighten you, but I'm as lost as you are." Chloe said, sitting on her chair. "Why don't you try your journal? Well, Max's journal."

"Good call." Maxine said. She didn't think she would keep a journal in this timeline, since she ignored hers. She opened her bag to pull it out but stopped when she saw an unfamiliar-or very familiar- object. She took it and started inspecting it. "Chloe, why do I have William's camera?"

"Ah, well you broke yours… fuck, I mean that Max broke her camera when we were reunited so I gave her dad's." Chloe explained, but her expression changed to concern when she saw the brunette's reaction. "Are you okay?"

Maxine's expression was blank as she stared at the camera. She felt as if she was suffocating. The camera, and the look of concern were killing her.

She had to leave this timeline before the memories of her childhood would come to haunt her.

Max Caulfield died years ago and she didn't want to come back.

" _How is Chloe? "_ She heard her counterpart's voice and for the first time she was thankful for the interruption.

"I already told you she was fine." Maxine answered, slightly annoyed by the question. She wanted to talk about anything but Chloe.

" _I just miss her. I'm alone here. I don't know what to do, or who to trust."_ The desperation in her voice made her bite whatever snarky remark she was going to say. She sighed then looked at _her best friend_.

"I forgot to mention that I can somehow communicate with your max." She announced and was surprised when Chloe caught her by the shoulders and looked at her with desperation.

"I don't know how this shit works but I need to know if she's alright." Chloe said. The worry and fear were obvious in her eyes. "Please tell me she's okay."

" _These two have some obvious feelings for each other and they don't even know it. Idiots."_ Maxine thought then rolled her eyes. "She's fine. She's trying to figure out whatever the fuck is going on." She paused and watched her friend smile in relief. "She said she missed you."

"Tell her, that I hella miss her too." Chloe's smiles was so bright that the time traveler had to look away.

"She's fine. She said she 'hella' missed you."She said and gave the punk a look that told her that they were communicating. "You never told me about you and Chloe… and a certain kiss."

" _It's just a stupid dare."_ She could almost feel her other self's embarrassment.

"Tell that to someone who isn't yourself."Maxine scolded her. "If there is one thing I'm sure of, it is that I would never go this far for someone, unless I loved them."

"I admit you have great taste. Chloe is really hot, especially with the blue hair. She also has a better ass than Nathan."

" _DON'T YOU DARE!"_

"I swear I did not do anything… apart from some teasing… You're jealous, aren't you?" She smirked. The opportunity was too good to annoy her counterpart.

" _I hate you."_

"I aim to please."

The conversation ended and the room was filled with silence. Chloe looked more relaxed than earlier. She lied on the bed while Maxine started reading the journal.

The doodles, the selfies, the silly problems… they all showed how opposites they are. Maxine couldn't help but envy her other self. She pushed away the thoughts and started reading this week's entries. It started with crazy daydreams to guns to crazy reunions to guns again to drug dealers and suicides.

Nothing out of normal.

She took a moment to appreciate the decoration. She didn't keep with her own journal, she tried at first, but then she gave up.

"Do you still like photography are you into something else?" Chloe broke the silence. She was staring at the ceiling.

"Photography is the best method to capture moments and memories, something that our memories fail to do." She answered and took a photo of the girl beside her. Chloe looked at her surprised. She couldn't help it. If there was one thing that didn't change about her, it was her love of taking photos at every minute. "The answer is yes. I thought we were investigating, not playing 20 question." She put the photo inside the journal then closed it.

"Smartass…"

"My turn to ask." Maxine looked down at her friend's curious eyes and almost hesitated at the question. However, she had to know. "Do you hate me for leaving to Seattle?"

She knew that this was a touchy subject, and the way Chloe became upset confirmed it. She didn't bring herself to care.

"I…shit…" Chloe sat up and crossed her arms looking away. "You… _Max_ left me for FIVE FUCKING YEARS! Do you know what kind of shit I went through? A call, or even a text would have changed things! Do you have any idea how abandoned I felt?! I wanted to die!" She admitted, gripping her arms so tightly that she could leave a bruise.

 _I wanted to die._

That sentence was too familiar to Maxine.

"What drove me crazy is that I couldn't hate you." Chloe whispered, loosening her grip. She didn't say anything else.

 _A text wouldn't have saved you._ She wanted to say, but decided not to.

She desperately wanted Chloe to hate her.

"So Nathan drugged you, and you woke up he was holding a camera?" She asked instead. "Don't you think there is something weird with his actions?"

"He's a fucking psycho." Chloe muttered. "What would you expect?"

"There is something off about this." The brunette said and crossed her arms. "Other me told me what Kate told her. I know Nathan, and I doubt that he could make this into a regular thing without being suspicious."

"Oh yeah? You're defending him? Are you his friend or something?" The punk crossed her arms. Her mood changed for the worse.

"Actually, I'm in the vortex club."

"No fucking way!"

"What I'm saying is that I think someone is helping him. We need to find out who." Maxine started. She finally had her friend's full attention. "Since he drugs girls, that means he buys his drugs from Frank. David spies on everyone, so he might have some important information. Those three are our targets."

"You know, for someone who wasn't interested in being part of this earlier, you're doing pretty well." Chloe gave her the best shit-eating grin she could make. "So, the plan is?"

"We have to search Nathan's room, then get Frank's client list, and look through David's files." She said then rolled her eyes at Chloe's impish look. "No, we are not breaking into Nathan's room right now. It's night."

"Fine." The punk frowned then yawned. She was emotionally drained and she just wanted to forget everything and rest. Now that she knew that Max was okay she felt that sleep would come easier. She wished the same could be confirmed for Rachel.

"I should go back to Blackwell." Maxine said and was about to leave but Chloe stopped her.

"You can stay here. It's not as if we never shared a bed and I'm too tired to drive you." She said.

That was the opposite of what the time traveler wanted, but she was too tired to argue.

"You sure about that? What if I murder in your sleep?" She asked smirking, but Chloe just ignored her and was already asleep. She sighed and changed her clothes then lied on the bed.

"Max?" Chloe's sleepy voice startled her. Her back was turned to her.

"Hmm?"

"Thanks for not leaving alone."

Maxine felt a stab in her heart. Chloe's voice was low and vulnerable.

She felt the familiar pain come back to her. Her hand reached slowly to the other girl, but didn't touch her, instead it lay right beside her, merely touching her shirt.

She wouldn't bring herself to touch her.

Maxine felt weak, and tired. Her head felt as if it was about to explode and she expected blood to come out at any moment through her nose. The pressure was too strong.

She swore that it would never happen again, and yet here she was, about to go through another crisis.

"I don't mind disturbing my beauty sleep for you."The sarcasm was dripping off her answer. However, she needed anything to distract herself. "Actually, you have perfect timing. What's up?"

" _I'm sorry."_

"What did you just say?"

" _I've been acting as if I was some sort of hero or whatever. The truth is, I'm far from that. I'm an awful person. I'm sorry for judging you."_ Max confessed.

She paused, collecting her thoughts. They were both dealing with their own demons. What was ironic is that their demons involved Chloe.

They would never be free from these chains, would they?

"Congratulations. You caught me off guard." She started then paused. "I don't think we're shitty people. One thing I know for sure, is that we have terrible luck."

She never wanted this to happen. The past three years were hell.

Or at least… what she remembered from them.

" _How did you do it? How did you manage to not bother anymore? To not care? How did you manage to forget about Chloe?"_

She didn't answer. She instead stared at her old best friend. She was the cause of her misery. She was the reason she felt so weak and couldn't remember things.

She ruined her life.

A lot of her memories were either locked away or forgotten, and yet, she couldn't forget Chloe.

Her hand reached out to grip the fabric of her shirt.

She couldn't touch her.

A single tear ran down her face, mourning for the life she left behind.

Mourning for the life she could never have again.

"I never forgot."

* * *

 **We get to see how Maxine feels, or at least a glimpse of it. The next chapter will have tthe plot moving! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
